1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two-piece solid golf balls suitable for ordinary golfers who swing at a head speed of about 40 m/sec., especially those golfers who are weak in long iron shots.
2. Prior Art
For golf balls, various proposals have been made for improving the flying distance and hitting feel. Most proposals made on two-piece solid golf balls are adjusted so as to exert optimum performance when hit at a head speed of about 45 m/sec. They are not necessarily best suited for ordinary golfers who swing at a head speed of about 40 m/sec. More particularly, such ordinary golfers are disappointed with flying distances shorter than expected when they hit balls with drivers, probably because the balls tend to follow a low trajectory. Also, the ball shot with a long iron often flies only a short distance since many ordinary golfers are weak in long iron shots.